Let the Music Spin
Let the Music Spin is the eighty-first case of Criminal Case and the sixth case of Belcoast. It takes place in Sapphire Shores, appearing as the sixth and final case of the district. Plot After losing contact with Rolf at the mansion, they quickly headed over there worried the Mind-Meister made their move. Upon arriving, they found the mansion wrecked and plenty of people were still freaking out, so they had to settle them down. But once the dust settled, the team came across town local Mya Holland, found dead with her head caved in. However, autopsy from Van revealed this wasn't some isolated incident as there were traces of a hallucinogenic drug in her system, and a note telling her she should've kept quiet. This meant her murder was planned, and the Mind-Meister was responsible for it. The team began by suspecting mansion owner and aristocrat Colin Douglas, partygoer Adelia Cantrell, and fashionista Chelsea Chapman. Eventually they were able to find Rolf who said he had some important information about the Mind-Meister. Due to Rolf being affected by the music, they ended up having to treat him as a suspect, but nonetheless he had some info for them. During the commotion, he vaguely remembers someone going into the wine cellar. The team continued their investigation there, and discovered the Mind-Meister really went there, and found evidence to suspect DJ Frank "Trickshot" Moon and deep sea diver Montgomery Marshall. Along the way they found out the victim discovered dark something about Chelsea, she had developed a severe case of pyromania ever since the academy fire she witnessed back home. On top of that, she also used to be Colin's wife before he dumped her for being "too boring" and Adelia kept seeing Mya at these parties trying to tune things down, which she didn't like. Eventually a radio broadcast came on, with a message from the Mind-Meister saying if the police don't stop investigating, he'll broadcast his music to the entire district. Knowing they had a time limit, they did their best to speed up the investigation to find the killer. Along the way they discovered that Montgomery had been trying to get into the party scene but Mya kept saying he was too old for it which insulted him. Trickshot had found out the victim had been following his career from the beginning, which meant she knew his real name, so he did everything he could to stop her from leaking it; while Rolf had previously arrested Mya for an assault charge, an assault against him due to the victim not liking his foreign origins. Eventually, the Mind-Meister was uncovered to be Montgomery. The British diver tried to deny his involvement in the murder and the Mind-Meister attacks, but eventually he gave up and confessed. As for his motivation, Montgomery said he despised the party atmosphere in the district in favor of its calmness and serenity scarcely found in Sapphire Shores. Having had enough of the mindless noise brought by non-stop parties, Montgomery got the idea to get them banned by causing havoc at the district's biggest events, thereby getting the Mayor to ban parties in the district, and decided to do so via hypnotic music he had made after years of researching aquatic life thinking he could manipulate people like he did with fish. And thus, the Mind-Meister was born; as for Mya Holland, she was actually his accomplice, sent to scout out the party life and find targets for him in exchange for money. However, as the police got closer to the truth, Mya begun to worry and wanted to turn herself in. To make sure she wouldn't lead the police to him, Montgomery cornered Mya and struck her with a coconut till she stopped moving, later hiding as much evidence as he could. At trial, Montgomery tried to defend himself saying the nonstop parties didn't belong in this city and argued a more peaceful life, but Judge Davenport rebuffed him by saying everything was more organized than he claimed, and the only reports of chaos brought by the parties were the ones he attacked with his music. She went on to say while life could be better if it were calmer, it was always better to let people have their legal fun and party the night away, and ended by sentencing Montgomery to life in prison with no parole. Following the arrest, the team needed to make sure Montgomery didn't have any back-up tricks if he got arrested. After looking around they discovered that Montgomery lied to them about the creation of the hypnotizing music, he had outside help, help that he refused to tell the team about. Even with that, they were able to uncover some photos of Montgomery meeting with someone in secret, however Contessa was unable to find who the other person was. Luckily, she did discover they met somewhere in Viceway Metropolis, the shopping district of the city. Meanwhile, Brice wanted to assist the player in undoing Montgomery's work to make sure it wasn't long-term. With some assistance from Trickshot, they gathered everyone who was subjected to the Mind-Meister's music by playing some more relaxing music. Once his show was over, Trickshot decided to put his music career behind him and return home to clean up his name, thanking the player for their help. Once it was all said and done, the team needed to find who Montgomery's accomplice was, and to do so they needed to head towards Viceway Metropolis. So the team packed their equipment and headed over to investigate. Meanwhile in a place not far from the city, a robed figure is informed about the recent incidents in Sapphire Shores, as well as Montgomery's arrest. The figure simply says "Do not worry, we have many more like him. This place will become our home soon enough... a home for everyone..." Summary Victim *'Mya Holland' (Found with her head caved in amidst the chaos) Murder Weapon *'Coconut' Killer *'Montgomery Marshall' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows cursive writing *This suspect drives a scooter *This suspect eats spicy food Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears ruby jewelry Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows cursive writing *This suspect drives a scooter *This suspect eats spicy food Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows cursive writing *This suspect drives a scooter *This suspect eats spicy food Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a scooter *This suspect eats spicy food Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears ruby jewelry Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows cursive writing *This suspect drives a scooter *This suspect eats spicy food Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears ruby jewelry Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows cursive writing *This suspect drives a scooter *This suspect eats spicy food Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair *This suspect wears ruby jewelry Killer's Profile *The killer knows cursive writing *The killer drives a scooter *The killer eats spicy food *The killer has brown hair *The killer wears ruby jewelry Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Front of the Mansion (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet; New Suspect: Colin Douglas) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows cursive writing) *Examine Victim's Wallet (Results: Bloody Paper) *Analyze Blood Paper (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a scooter) *Confront Colin on the Mind-Meister's attack *Investigate Hot Tub (Clues: Martini Glass, Locket) *Examine Martini Glass (Results: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (New Suspect: Adelia Cantrell) *Ask Adelia why she's at the party *Examine Locket (Results: C. CHAPMAN; New Suspect: Chelsea Chapman) *See if Chelsea noticed anything unusual *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *See what Rolf remembers about the Mind-Meister (Profile Updated: Rolf drives a scooter) *Investigate Wine Cellar (Clues: Broken Wine Bottles, Coconut, Legal Documents) *Examine Legal Documents (Results: Divorce Agreement) *Interrogate Colin on divorcing the victim (Profile Updated: Colin knows cursive writing and drives a scooter) *Examine Bloody Coconut (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spicy food; Profile Updated: Colin eats spicy food) *Investigate Towel Rack (Clues: Victim's Phone, Backpack, Pocket Watch) *Examine Pocket Watch (Results: Engraving; New Suspect: Montgomery Marshall) *Talk to Montgomery about the murder (Profile Updated: Montgomery eats spicy food) *Examine Victim's Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone (8:00:00) *Question Adelia about her angry text to the victim (Profile Updated: Adelia knows cursive writing and drives a scoote and eats spicy food) *Examine Chelsea's Backpack (Results: Burnt Lighter) *Ask Chelsea why she has a burnt lighter with her (Profile Updated: Chelsea knows cursive writing and eats spicy food) *Examine Broken Wine Bottles (Results: Keychain; New Suspect: Frank "Trickshot" Moon) *Ask Trickshot if he witnessed anything (Profile Updated: Frank knows cursive writing) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Fancy Gates (Clues: Wooden Sign, Notepad, Envelope) *Examine Cash Envelope (Results: Message from Trickshot) *Ask Trickshot why he gave the victim money (Profile Updated: Chelsea drives a scooter; Frank drives a scooter and eats spicy food) *Examine Notepad (Results: Police Notes) *Analyze Police Notes (9:00:00) *Interrogate Rolf on the victim's prior arrest (Profile Updated: Rolf eats spicy food) *Examine Wooden Sign (Results: Protest Sign) *Ask Montgomery why the victim protested against him (Profile Updated: Montgomery knows cursive writing and drives a scooter) *Investigate Large Wine Barrels (Results: Barrel, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Results: Record) *Analyze Record (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears ruby ) *Examine Barrel (Results: Bloody Headset) *Analyze Bloody Headset (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Sound of Music (6/6)! The Sound of Music (6/6) *Investigate Wine Cellar (Clues: Secret Hatch) *Examine Secret Hatch (Results: Hatch Unlocked) *Analyze Schematics (9:00:00) *Confront Montgomery on the development of the mind-altering music (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Front of the Mansion (Clues: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera (Results: Camera Restored) *Analyze Camera (6:00:00) *See if Trickshot can help fix the damage (Rewards: Punk Makeup) *Investigate Hot Tub (Clues: Bag) *Examine Bag (Results: Trickshot's CD) *Return Trickshot's CD (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Belcoast Cases Category:Sapphire Shores Cases (Belcoast)